Você Quer Brincar na Neve?
by illogicalshipper
Summary: Todas as crianças crescem e Jamie não é uma exceção.


Nunca antes havia sentido tanta dor.

Jamie entrou na casa vazia e foi direto para seu quarto. Os passos eram tortos e mais de uma vez teve de se apoiar na parede para não cair. Deixou a mochila cair de seu ombro em um canto e bateu a porta com força, como se quisesse descontar na madeira toda sua aflição. Mancou até a cama e sentou-se com um pouco de dificuldade, com cuidado para não manchar os lençóis limpos com sangue.

Esticou a mão até o criado-mudo ao lado da cama e da segunda gaveta tirou um espelho que pegara no quarto de Sophie de brincadeira e havia esquecido de devolver. Três anos depois era um pouco tarde para fazê-lo.

Examinou o hematoma vermelho ao redor de seu olho esquerdo, que sem dúvidas estaria roxo na manhã seguinte. Havia um corte em seu lábio inferior e o nariz estava numa posição estranha. Provavelmente fora quebrado quando aquele garoto gorducho, dois anos mais velho, o socou com aquela mão enorme.

Queria entender porque decidiram atacar justo ele, que nunca havia provocado ninguém. Onde estavam seus amigos naquela hora? Por que não o haviam ajudado? Por que Jack não estava lá? O Guardião prometera que sempre estaria com ele, mas na _única_ vez que precisou de verdade de ajuda ele havia desaparecido.

Jamie cerrou os punhos sobre sua perna, cravando as unhas em sua palma para evitar que as emoções saíssem de seu controle. Além de seu corpo e seu espírito, parecia que seu peito também doía. Era uma dor tão pulsante e forte que quase se tornava tangível; e talvez, se ainda tivesse força, poderia estender a mão e tocá-la.

O som de passos leves alcançaram seu ouvido. A mãe a essa hora estaria no mercado fazendo as compras do mês e o pai, que nunca via, em uma viagem de trabalho. Sua irmãzinha, cada dia mais independente, estaria na casa de alguma amiguinha da escola brincando de bonecas ou assistindo algum desenho sobre pôneis.

Aquela voz alegre e juvenil alcançou seus ouvidos, mas a sensação em seu estômago não foi a mesma das outras vezes. Afastou os lábios, mas nenhum som se atreveu a sair.

Jack tentou girar a maçaneta, mas para sua surpresa ela se encontrava trancada. Bateu cinco vezes e chamou:

— Jamie? — houve uma pausa, na qual Jack esperou por uma resposta.

Sem que pudesse evitar um soluço escapou de sua boca e Jamie percebeu que suas bochechas estavam molhadas. Decidiu, então, ceder às lágrimas.

Jack continuou:

— Você quer brincar na neve?

Essas palavras fizeram um _flash back_ passar em sua cabeça como um filme. Lá estava Jack, em sua forma imortal, os outros Guardiões e também os amigos de Jamie. Era do mesmo dia em que ajudara a derrotar Breu.

Lembrou-se do turbulhão de sensações que sentira ao pensar que não veria o nunca mais e viu a si mesmo correndo para os braços do espírito, que o envolveu em um abraço apertado, estranhamente quente para um espírito da neve, e prometeu que voltaria a vê-lo. O Guardião mantivera sua promessa e poucos dias depois ele voltou e no dia seguinte e no seguinte a este, e em todos os invernos que se seguiram.

Eles costumavam se divertir bastante, fazendo guerra de bolas de neve com os garotos da rua e descendo montes com um tobogã. Jack também gostava de contruir bonecos de neve para Sophie e a garotinha sempre ficava muito feliz.

Mas com grandes poderes vem grandes responsabilidades e agora que havia se tornado um Guardião da Infância não podia fazer o que entendesse. Às vezes Jack desaparecia por dias, pois tinha que levar o inverno para outros lugares do mundo — sempre reclamando da Índia e da maior parte do Brasil, onde não conseguia fazer nem um floquinho sequer.

Com os anos sua ausência foi se tornando mais longa e sua estadia mais curta. Fazia quase um ano que não via Jack e agora ele resolveu aparecer, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Perguntava-se se ele ao menos havia percebido o passar do tempo, porque, afinal, alguns dias, meses ou anos não são nada para um ser imortal.

E a voz o chamou mais uma vez, interrompendo seus pensamentos.

— Um boneco quer fazer? — Jack tentou, mas continuou sem resposta de seu amigo. Estava começando a ficar preocupado. — Você podia me ouvir e a porta abrir, quero te ver.

Jamie abraçou as pernas e enterrou a cabeça em seu joelho. Jack bufou e encostou-se na porta, deslizando até o chão.

— Nós éramos amigos... de coração... mas isso acabou também.

Não_ acabou, _queria dizer, só não encontrava força para fazê-lo. _Se Jack não o tivesse abandonado nada daquilo teria acontecido_, falava uma voz no fundo de sua mente.

— Você quer brincar na neve? — o adolescente falou mais uma vez e tentou olhar pela fechadura da porta, seu tom de voz mais bobo enquanto tentava falar através da fechadura. — Não tem que ser com um boneco.

Tudo que queria fazer era levantar-se e abrir a porta. Jogar-se nos braços do Guardião como se fosse uma criança novamente, mas a voz no fundo de sua mente era quase entorpecente e ecoava por seu corpo como a própria essência do _medo_.

Ele só queria ser deixado em paz.

— Vá embora! — gritou o mais forte que seus pulmões permitiram.

O espírito encarou a porta com uma expressão vazia e aquele sentimento de solidão, que pensara já haver esquecido, pareceu voltar a alcançar seu coração. Em sua mente passavam-se milhares de pensamentos por segundo, tentava descobrir o que poderia ter feito que havia magoado tanto o menino.

Não estava acostumado a lidar com situações assim, nem sabia como. Decidiu que o melhor que podia fazer era deixá-lo sozinho e não tornar as coisas pior. Pegou o cajado no chão e viu Sophie vir correndo em sua direção, pensou em desviar, mas não foi preciso. Ela passou direto por ele — ela não acreditava mais.

— Tudo bem...

* * *

Chegava a ser engraçado ver como seus amigos falavam dos Guardiões como se nunca os tivessem conhecido. O trabalho era de Inglês e eles deveria escolher um mito e discorrer sobre o mesmo. Natalie, que apenas seus amigos conheciam como Cupcake, era sua dupla no trabalho. A garota havia pesquisado na internet algumas coisas sobre a Fada dos Dentes e estava recortando imagens para colar no cartaz.

Jamie olhava para as imagens com uma careta; nenhuma delas chega perto da aparência real da Fada, mas preferiu não comentar nada com a amiga.

Cupcake era uma garota gentil e divertida, embora ainda o assustasse de vez em quando. Ela, assim como Jamie e seus amigos, havia crescido e se tornado mais feminina. Algumas vezes Jamie se pegara olhando para seu brilho labial e corava logo em seguida, tentando afastar qualquer pensamento estranho. Às vezes seus olhares se encontravam e os dois coravam, rapidamente desviando a atenção para alguma outra coisa.

Ouviu passos e um baixo cantarolar vindo do corredor. Se Cupcake também havia ouvido não demonstrava, sua atenção ainda fixa na tarefa de cortar papel.

Cinco batidas na porta e então aquela mesma voz.

— Você quer brincar na neve? De alguma coisa que eu não sei... — continuou sua tarefa, fazendo ouvidos surdos aos pedidos de Jack. — Faz tempo que eu não vejo mais ninguém, até com os quadros da parede já falei! ...Firme aí, Joana?

Havia um quadro da heroína na parede do corredor, por algum motivo. Jamie assumiu que Jack se referia a isso. Um sorriso surgiu em seu rosto ao pensar no adolescente conversando com pinturas de pessoas mortas.

— Do que está rindo? — a garota perguntou com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

Jamie corou ao se ver descoberto, balançou a cabeça e sorriu.

— Nada — respondeu, mas menina continuou o olhando desconfiada, claramente não comprando sua mentira (mulheres e seu sexto sentido!). — É sério. Não precisa se preocupar. Só achei ter... ouvido alguma coisa.

Do lado de fora Jack batia o pé como uma expressão de tédio com um T bem grande.

— É meio solitário... tão vazio assim, só vendo o relógio andar: tic-tock, tic-tock, tic-tock tic-tock.

Jamie sentiu-se um pouco culpado. Não podia chegar a imaginar o quão sozinho Jack se sentiu durante mais de 300 anos. Tentava pensar em uma desculpa para pedir que Cupcake fosse embora e ele pudesse ir brincar com Jack, quando a garota segurou sua mão e, com as bochechas rosadas, perguntou se ele gostaria de ser seu par no baile de primavera que haveria na escola naquele fim de semana.

Qualquer desculpa morreu em sua garganta e parecia que tinha perdido a habilidade de falarprimeiro a vê-lo em 300 anos, afinal. Pensou em despedir-se de Cupcake e ir brincar com Jack, quando a garota segurou sua mão e, com o rosto vermelho, perguntou se ele gostaria de ser o par dela no baile que haveria na escola. Seu coração batia em ritmo frenético e, ameaçando soar clichê, sentia as malditas borboletas devorando seu estômago. Sua língua enrolou, mas de algum jeito conseguiu responder com um sim e um aceno de cabeça. Cupcake finalmente riu, parecendo aliviada e começaram a fazer planos. Quando começou a anoitecer, Jamie ofereceu-se para levá-la até sua casa e assim fez.

Ao retornar finalmente se lembrou de Jack e voltou a sentir-se culpado. Procurou-o por toda cada, nos lugares em que ele costumava se esconder, mas não havia rastros do Guardião. No final resignou-se e desistiu. Falaria com Jack no dia seguinte.

* * *

Jack não apareceu no dia seguinte. Nem nos próximos que se seguiram. Então um mês se passou e logo dois. Logo um ano se passou. Logo oito. Passaram-se oito anos desde que havia visto— _ouvido_ Jack pela última vez. No começo achou que era normal, pois a longa ausência de Jack não era novidade, mas quando a neve voltou a cair sobre Burges, sem nenhum sinal de Jack começou a se preocupar, mas embora sentisse falta de Jack, não podia deixar que sua vida parasse por causa dele. Jack apareceria quando bem entendesse, como sempre.

* * *

Não podia negar que tinha uma boa vida. A faculdade não havia sido fácil, mas ele conseguiu e no final só aquilo importava. Havia feito alguns bons amigos e suas notas o garantiriam um bom emprego. Sua mãe estava radiante e seu pai, que havia mudado de setor e agora passava muito mais tempo em casa, não se cansava de dizer o quão orgulhoso estava. Estavam todos na casa dos Benett. Havia convidado Natalie para o jantar e juntos planejavam contar a novidade à família: planejavam se casar!

Seus pais estavam rindo de alguma história da faculdade que Cupcake contava e Sophie parecia muito ocupada digitando em seu celular, provavelmente trocando mensagens com seu novo namorado virtual da vez; toda semana ela tinha um novo.

Jamie revirou os olhos e depois voltou a sorrir calorosamente para a cena familiar. Achou que aquela seria a hora certa para contar a novidade e respirou fundo, mas antes que pudesse dizer alguma coisa ouviu três batidas na porta. Viu que sua mãe iria levantar, mas a deteu.

— Deixa que vou — falou entre dentes. A pessoa teria que ter um bom motivo para interromper algo tão importante.

Uma estranha sensação o fez parar frente a porta, assim que uma voz há muito não ouvida o alcançou.

— Jamie, por favor me escuta... Todos me dizem pra esquecer, você cresceu... mas eu só peço que você me deixe entrar... — a voz falava tão baixo, quase não passando de um sussurro embargado.

Como muitas outras vezes, Jack foi até a porta e deslizou suas costas por ela chegar ao até o chão e abraçou suas pernas, com um olhar perdido na neve branca lá fora.

— Só você acredita. Não há mais ninguém... Eu só tenho você...

"— ...Você quer brincar na neve?

Jamie abriu a porta esperando ver o adolescente lá, mas não havia nada. Talvez estivesse imaginando coisas.

Uma lágrima escorreu pela bochecha pálida enquanto observava a porta fechar-se a sua frente.

.

.

. fin .

* * *

N/A (15/05/14): Sabe quando você consegue quebrar seu próprio coração? ;A; Bom, quando saiu o filme Frozen não conseguia tirar as músicas da cabeça e acabei escrevendo isso, mas só agora fui postar, aproveitando que resolvi dar uma limpa no pendrive e refazer umas fics velhas.

Reviews são bem-vindas e muito obrigada por ler! Ciao.


End file.
